redvsbluefandomcom-20200213-history
Washington
Agent Washington, originally called David, sometimes referred to as Wash and also known as Recovery One, was in the same unit as Freelancer Agents Texas and Wyoming. He now works exclusively for Recovery Command. He was assigned to retrieve Freelancer AIs if their assigned agent was killed, as it was cheaper to retrieve the AIs than to destroy them and make new ones. His own AI, Epsilon, once went rampant; after the experience, Washington never allowed AIs to be inserted into his armor. Washington is a dedicated soldier who takes his assignments seriously. He was repeatedly dumbfounded at the erratic behavior of the Blood Gulch soldiers. He is far less vulgar and far more experienced at combat, being a high-ranking Freelancer. He was able to fend off the Meta for some time without the aid of an AI or special ability, despite the Meta's possession of at least six AI and multiple armor upgrades. Throughout Reconstruction, his personality changed substantially; he adjusted to the Reds' and Blues' quirks, and even seemed to rebel against Project Freelancer. Throughout the series, Washington worked to stop the Meta, who was covertly killing off Freelancer agents in an attempt to steal their AIs and armor upgrades. During the process, Washington would recover (and eventually destroy) these AIs. He also reunited the Reds and the Blues after their reassignments from Blood Gulch, enlisting their help in destroying the Meta and inflicting significant losses on the Freelancers. After the destruction of the AIs, Washington was put into a prison facility because of his assistance in destroying the AIs and escape of the red and blue teams. The director of the Freelancer project allowed him to be freed in exchange for hunting down the Epsilon AI unit, which had been taking on the persona of Church. Teamed with the Meta in order to find Epsilon, they first went to the newly reassigned red and blue bases in Val Halla, although they arrived too late, much to the discomfort of Agent Washington. In consolation to the Epsilon unit they had two prisoners who they briefly fought with, winning easily against the lesser experianced soldiers; Doc and Simmons. They stuck the two to the wall, unintentionally, leaving them able to interrogate them without any resistance. After a long yet failed interrogation, Washington ordered Simmons to call the rest of the red team to try and capture the Epsilon unit by sending them back to the red base. Sarge, who somehow pieced together that hidden within the message was a code that Washington and the Meta had them hostage, which although farfetched was true, he set up a plan to free Simmons and Doc and, although it was partially successful, they didn't manage to retrieve Doc. After the events of Revelation, Washington fakes his death by replacing his armor with that of the empty shell of Church, though he keeps the yellow stripes. He is then accepted onto the blue team, only because Tucker got annoyed by Caboose nagging, "Can we keep him? Can we keep him?" Due to this, Wash was very grateful and thanked the blues for his induction into the team. In terms of combat ability, Washington is very capable as a fighter. Even without an AI, he was still capable of holding his own against the Meta multiple times, even though the Meta did possess AI (a varied number depending on the situation) and multiple armor upgrades, which include North's barrier projection, Tex's camouflage unit and Wyoming's temporal distortion unit. Washington was also shown to be able to hold his own against Tex with the help of the Meta, which proves that he's much better in combat than the Reds and Blues. During season 9, it was revealed that Washington was the sixth highest ranked member of project Freelancer, initially right behind Agent North Dakota before he switched ranks with Agent South Dakota. During season 9, Washington, currently a member of Project Freelancer, was first shown conversing with Agent Connecticut, who he refers to as Connie. They get into an argument and, at the end, she comments on there being a line between the members of Project Freelancer and told Washington to figure out which side of the line he was on. She then proceeded to tell him to call her C.T. because she felt that being called Connie made it seem like she was a kid before walking off, leaving Washington confused and silent. Washington is later shown watching the training match between Agents New York, Maine, Wyoming and Texas. When Maine and Wyoming started using live ammo on Tex, Wash was incredibly upset and furious, disliking the fact that they went against protocol. Despite that, the Director didn't punish them and reprimanded Washington. Following this event, Washington was later shown being assigned to a mission to retrieve the Sarcophagus. He was assigned to Team A, which consisted of him, Carolina, York and Maine. This team's mission was to retrieve the Sarcophagus while Team B would get the key. Upon getting into the facility, Washington was the one to find the Sarcophagus and notes how big it is upon telling Carolina. Later, he is seen alongside Carolina fighting against a guard with bullet-proof armor and a flame thrower. During the ensuing fight, Washington managed to hold his own until Carolina defeated the guard by launching a plane at him and then following that up by throwing a gravity hammer at him. Washington then notes that throwing the plane at him was "just showing off." They leave and get to the roof to find York holding the door and Tex setting up what Carolina presumes is a bomb. The guards race to get to them and tells York to disarm the bomb, to which he promptly tells him that it's not a bomb, but a transmitter, which was transmitting their location to the Freelancer space station. Washington is then shown on the plane with Tex and the Sarcophagus. Washington, to try to break the silence, comments on Tex's jetpack. Afterward, Tex jumps out of the plane without the jetpack, which Wash notes is interesting. Category:Red vs. Blue characters Category:Characters